


Еще один танец

by madreselva



Category: X-Men
Genre: Angst, Ballet, Charles pining, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madreselva/pseuds/madreselva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари:Чарльз и Эрик с детства занимаются бальными танцами. Разумеется, Чарльз влюбляется. На сцене они часто исполняют роли влюбленных, и он почти готов поверить в то, что это правда. <br/>Но вне сцены Эрик ведет себя так, словно они просто хорошие знакомые. </p><p>Балетное AU, без способностей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще один танец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One More Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781531) by [InkEros (thacmis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thacmis/pseuds/InkEros). 



Впервые увидев Эрика, Чарльз моментально влюбляется.  
Чарльзу шесть лет.  
Это его первый день занятий бальными танцами. Они с Рейвен уже переоделись в форму и возбужденно оглядываются вокруг, пока другие дети, тоже взбудораженные, прощаются со своими родителями. Сначала мама записала на занятия только Рейвен, но потом решила, что Чарльзу тоже стоит поучаствовать. Это гораздо лучше, чем детский сад.  
Как только Рейвен знакомится с девочкой по имени Эмма Фрост, Чарльз остается в одиночестве бродить по наполненной галдящими детьми комнате. Ему тоже хочется подружиться с кем-нибудь, и он замечает мальчика, стоящего немного в стороне от остальных. Он смотрит, как его мама выходит из комнаты. Она широко улыбается, обернувшись на прощание и помахав ему рукой.  
Мальчик улыбается ей в ответ и тоже машет рукой. У него милая улыбка, замечает Чарльз, делая шаг в его сторону. Он выглядит дружелюбным и довольно смышленым, так что Чарльз решает, что хочет с ним дружить.  
Но прежде чем он успевает произнести хоть слово, группка девчонок позади него разражается хихиканьем, и звучит это не очень приятно. Чарльз оборачивается и с удивлением понимает, что они смотрят на него, показывают пальцами и смеются над ним! Он вспыхивает от смущения, быстро осматривает себя, но не замечает ничего необычного. Он одет в то же, во что и все остальные. Это хихиканье немного расстраивает его, он не понимает, почему над ним смеются, ведь он не сделал ничего плохого.  
Пара девчонок подскакивает к Чарльзу, и они начинают тыкать в него пальцами.  
— Мальчик! — произносит одна девочка, высокомерно улыбаясь. — Это мальчик. Мальчики не танцуют бальные танцы. Это же неприлично! Может быть, на самом деле ты девочка? — другие девчонки подхватывают ее слова и громко смеются.  
Чарльз краснеет еще больше и смаргивает слезы. Он пару раз шмыгает носом и чувствует, как от обиды дрожит нижняя губа.  
— Прекратите! — кричит кто-то рядом с ним. У этого кого-то громкий и сильный голос, так что девчонки тут замолкают. Они все смотрят на него, и Чарльз понимает, что это тот мальчик, с которым он хотел подружиться несколько минут назад. Когда он смотрит на девчонок, его лицо искажается от гнева. — Мальчики танцуют бальные танцы. Девочки танцуют бальные танцы. Моя мама и мой папа оба танцуют бальные танцы. Оставьте его в покое и перестаньте говорить глупости!  
Чарльз потрясен.  
Слегка притихшие девчонки что-то бормочут на грани слышимости и продолжают тихонько хихикать, но всё же отходят подальше от них — этот мальчик гораздо выше них, и лицо у него страшное и сердитое.  
Мальчик оборачивается к Чарльзу, который изо всех сил пытается выглядеть мужественно и не шмыгать носом от подступивших обидных слез.  
— С тобой все в порядке? — озабоченно спрашивает он.  
Чарльз кивает, открывает рот, чтобы поблагодарить его, но прежде чем он успевает сделать это, к ним выходит преподаватель и призывает всех сесть в круг, и Чарльзу больше не удается с ним заговорить.  
Это одно из самых ярких его воспоминаний.  
* * *  
В следующие десять лет Чарльз влюбляется в бальные танцы, и несмотря на то, что Рейвен бросает их и начинает ходить на актерское мастерство, он остается, решив, что хочет сделать балет своей профессией. У него в самом деле есть предрасположенность и умений предостаточно, не говоря уже о том, как его любят в Академии. Чарльз с легкостью сдает все экзамены, успешно проходит прослушивания на главные роли, выигрывает все конкурсы, концерты и соревнования, получает все возможные награды.  
А еще за следующие десять лет Чарльз так и не может перерасти влюбленность в своего одноклассника, который с каждым годом становится все великолепнее и желаннее. Эрик Леншерр посещает все те же занятия, что и он, сдает те же экзамены и участвует в тех же концертах, выигрывает практически столько же наград, если не больше. У Эрика те же цели, что и у Чарльза — он с детства мечтает пойти по стопам своих родителей. У Чарльза нет ни малейшего шанса разлюбить его — Эрик сильный и худой, но он настолько грациозен, что перехватывает дыхание. Все взгляды всегда прикованы к Эрику, а зрители сидят, словно завороженные, когда он танцует. Он тренируется без устали, воспринимает любую критику и всегда просит еще. Все его движения остаются точными и настолько невероятно красивыми, что дух захватывает. Он никогда ничего не скрывает, обнажая свою душу для всего мира, и никогда, никогда не извиняется за великолепную силу, которую источает, и которая наполняет каждую комнату, сцену, каждое пространство, где бы он ни находился.  
Честно говоря, с каждым годом Чарльз увязает в нем все глубже.  
Их обоих принимают в нью-йоркскую балетную труппу. Принимая во внимание их навыки и, по меньшей мере, восьмилетнее знакомство, хореограф решает, что они станут превосходными партнерами.  
Чарльз, разумеется, ликует.  
— Это было бы чудесно! — произносит он, широкая улыбка расцветает на его лице, и он никак не может ее согнать.  
— В таком случае, я рад, что мы уладили этот вопрос, — радостно произносит Дарвин.  
Все еще улыбаясь, Чарльз бросает взгляд на Эрика. Они оба сидят в его кабинете, подробно обсуждают программу этого года и их контракты. Дарвин хорошо знаком с ними обоими, а еще он долгое время приятельствует с их педагогом в балетной академии. Он дал им обоим ведущие роли в нескольких постановках, и у Чарльза кружится голова от счастья — у них много совместных сцен.  
Но... Эрик не улыбается. Вообще, он выглядит поскучневшим, автоматически кивает в ответ на все вопросы. Такое ощущение, что его голова занята чем-то посторонним.  
Чарльз чувствует, как с его лица сползает улыбка, и прикусывает губу, пытаясь сохранить нейтральное выражение. Но, повернувшись к Дарвину, он видит на его лице немой вопрос. Чарльз опускает взгляд и тихонько выдыхает.  
Да, Чарльз знает Эрика уже десять лет. Знает, но не сказать чтобы очень хорошо.  
Они считаются друзьями, но Эрик никогда не пытался выйти за рамки отношений, которые обычно связывают хороших знакомых. Да, такое описание больше подходит к их ситуации. Они занимались вместе, ходили на уроки, танцевали во множестве номеров на школьных концертах и конкурсах, но по какой-то причине Чарльз так и не смог сблизиться с ним. Их расписание за пределами Академии практически не совпадало, да и Эрик предпочитал общество ребят из своей компании.  
— Поздравляю, — говорит Чарльз после того, как они сдали свой последний экзамен.  
Эрик улыбается ему, прежде чем присосаться к бутылке с водой — он весь мокрый от пота, и еще не успел принять душ. Чарльз пытается усмирить собственное дыхание.  
— И я тебя поздравляю, — отвечает Эрик, взлохмачивая волосы на затылке.  
Чарльз резко кивает и неуверенно спрашивает, тут же покрываясь румянцем.  
— Не хочешь... не хочешь сходить отметить?  
Извиняющаяся улыбка дает Чарльзу возможность подготовиться к отказу, но его сердце проваливается куда-то в область желудка, когда он слышит ответ Эрика.  
— Извини, я уже запланировал провести вечер с мамой и папой.  
Эрик видит машину своих родителей и поспешно удаляется, так и не произнеся чего-то вроде "может быть, в следующий раз", чтобы утешить Чарльза. Чарльз, в свою очередь, слишком застенчив, чтобы пригласить его еще раз, не услышав этой фразы, так что этого так и не случается. То, что Эрик не предполагал, что "следующий раз" вообще может произойти, очевидно, означал, что Чарльз явно не входит в десятку людей, которых ему бы хотелось видеть почаще.  
Спустя столько лет безответной влюбленности Чарльз научился держать свои желания в узде и принял тот факт, что Эрик попросту... не заинтересован в нем.  
Эта мысль причиняла ему боль, но чувства никуда не девались. Так что он был счастлив просто находиться рядом с Эриком и надеяться, что, может быть, когда-нибудь... что-то произойдет между ними.  
Дебют в "Ромео и Джульетте", их первой постановке с нью-йоркской балетной труппой, ознаменовался огромным успехом. Все билеты были распроданы задолго до премьеры, все хотели видеть пару молодых, но невероятно талантливых танцоров, между которыми настолько искрило, что казалось, будто театр загорится.  
Вторая постановка, "Лебединое озеро", стала еще успешней. Она была настолько востребована, что руководство театра решило оставить ее в репертуаре еще на четыре месяца.  
— Вы будете танцевать в нашей труппе вечно, — напевал Дарвин.  
"Онегин", "Щелкунчик", "Жизель" и "Золушка" имели практически такой же оглушительный успех, что и первые две постановки, так что Эрик и Чарльз стали настоящими знаменитостями. Чарльзу казалось, что он должен был чувствовать себя королем мира — он исполнил все свои детские мечты. Но даже получая сотни фанатских писем и тонны восхищенных улыбок, куда бы он ни шел, Чарльз все еще чувствовал себя опустошенным, когда видел, как Эрик уходит со сцены, не оглядываясь, стоит занавесу опуститься.  
Что ж, зато ему достаются похлопывания по спине, и поздравительные улыбки, и иногда даже "отличная работа, Чарльз" от Эрика. Жаль, что все эти знаки внимания настолько платонические, что даже вода по сравнению ними покажется приторно-сладкой.  
Но на сцене... на сцене все совсем по-другому.  
Только на сцене Чарльз может показать Эрику всю свою любовь, и притвориться, что это взаимно, особенно когда сценарий предписывает Эрику заключать Чарльза в свои объятья. Да, он чувствует себя таким счастливым во время репетиций и на сцене, когда сильные руки Эрика обвиваются вокруг его талии. Когда под предлогом танца он может оказаться поближе к Эрику, проследить руками четкие и строгие линии его тела, вдохнуть немного мускусный, мужественный запах его кожи, ощутить его дыхание, почувствовать своим телом его твердые мускулы, ведь другого шанса у него не будет.  
И ему не нужно притворяться, из раза в раз Эрик заставляет его переживать такой калейдоскоп эмоций, что ему достаточно просто порыться в памяти и достать нужное настроение. Чарльз может показать горе, когда вспоминает, что его любовь безответна. Он тут же начинает нервничать, если Эрику больно, или он сердится, или находится так близко, что Чарльз начинает ощущать жар, исходящий от его тела. Когда он вспоминает смех Эрика и думает о том, что имеет возможность делить сцену с этим мужчиной и танцевать рядом с ним, Чарльз улыбается так широко, что вся сцена словно становится светлее, освещаемая только его улыбкой.  
А еще Эрик так удивительно, потрясающе, абсолютно прекрасен во время своих выступлений, настолько болезненно убедителен в роли его возлюбленных, что Чарльз мечтает о том, чтобы мгновения на сцене длились вечность. Вне сцены Эрик никогда не посмотрит на него так, словно он — единственный важный человек во всем мире, словно для Эрика нет ничего приятней, чем смотреть на него. Вне сцены Эрик никогда не прикоснется к нему так твердо и уверенно, но в то же время мягко и нежно, не закружит Чарльза с таким нежным выражением лица, что он с трудом вспоминает, как дышать еще несколько часов спустя. Его длинные, изящные руки никогда не подводят Чарльза, держат каждую часть его тела так, как нужно, ласкают его с предельным благоговением, и это так похоже на любовь, что Чарльз почти верит, что может быть... может быть, это не просто игра.  
Но танец всегда подходит к концу, и Эрик отгораживается стеной, которая всегда была между ними, а Чарльзу всегда приходится притворяться, что они просто друзья, и ничего большего между ними нет.  
Это ранит его. Очень сильно ранит.  
Но он не может ничего с этим поделать. Чарльз думает, что если он будет вести себя сообразно своим чувствам, то Эрик с отвращением оттолкнет его, а он не готов так рисковать.  
Дело было не только в том, что это разобьет ему сердце. Он может потерять Эрика, и любую возможность находиться с ним рядом. Если ему суждено довольствоваться любовью только на сцене, то он согласен и на это.  
Чарльз запоздало начинает замечать, что Дарвин дает им роли только в определенных постановках.  
Это любовные истории. Все до единой.  
— Наконец-то ты заметил, — сухо комментирует Дарвин, когда Чарльз однажды врывается в его кабинет и обрушивает на него это откровение.  
— Это жестоко, — кривится Чарльз.  
— Всех это устраивает, — пожимает плечами Дарвин.  
Еще он замечает, что Дарвин дает ему только женские роли в постановках, например, Одетт в "Лебедином озере", или Жизель в "Жизели", Татьяна в "Онегине" и так далее. Эрику, соответственно, всегда достаются мужские роли, и почему-то это бесконечно бесит Чарльза.  
— Почему я всегда играю женщин? — горячо спрашивает Чарльз. Идет репетиция, и этот вопрос вырывается у него после того, как он пытается сделать элемент, в котором нужно одновременно подпрыгивать и крутиться вокруг своей оси, в то время как Эрик просто стоит, смотрит и, замерев, ловит Чарльза и удерживает его за бедра, когда тот приземляется. Чарльз чувствует себя потным и мерзким, и его немного выводит из себя, что ему неоднократно приходится поворачиваться потной спиной к Эрику. — Почему Эрик не может сыграть женскую роль? Для разнообразия?  
Все вокруг бледнеют и начинают трястись от ужаса. Даже Дарвин не может сохранить нейтральное выражение лица.  
Эрик только насмешливо хмыкает и выдает что-то вроде "вот что бывает, когда вырастаешь таким мелким и хорошеньким".  
Чарльз разрывается между возмущением и потрясением от того, что Эрик, возможно, считает его привлекательным.  
Но в один день Чарльзу это все надоедает, надоедает играть женскую роль. Он устал чахнуть от тоски, и голова пухнет от напряжения и множества репетиций, и когда он начинает анализировать возможный подтекст того, что ему всегда достаются женские роли, то чувствует себя словно оплеванным. В его изможденном и раздраженном состоянии в голову лезут только негативные мысли.  
В первую очередь его расстраивает, что взаимная любовь между ними навсегда останется только игрой, представлением.  
— Я устал, — однажды взрывается Чарльз. Это происходит после того, как он спотыкается и падает некрасивой кучей на пол. — Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать, Дарвин? Я могу играть другие роли. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я могу. Почему ты всегда выставляешь меня... выставляешь... — Чарльз не находит слов, чтобы завершить свою мысль, потому что иначе все увидят его дурацкую влюбленность и высмеют его.  
Дарвин смотрит на него долгим взглядом. В общем-то, все смотрят на него, но ему наплевать, он только раздраженно фыркает, уставившись в пол, и осматривает свою лодыжку, тщетно мечтая, чтобы лицо перестало гореть. Наконец Дарвин поднимает ладони в воздух.  
— Прекрасно, — раздраженным тоном говорит он. — Прекрасно, если ты не хочешь эту роль, я отдам ее Эмме.  
Эмма Фрост, их одноклассница — лучшая танцовщица после них с Эриком, и, в общем, выбор Дарвина логичен. Она играет роль поменьше в этой постановке, но, стоит Дарвину произнести эту фразу, она делает шаг вперед и посылает Эрику обворожительную улыбку. Сердце Чарльза начинает биться в бешеном ритме, когда он видит, что Эрик улыбается ей в ответ.  
Чарльз понимает, что она, вообще-то, красавица. И — нет, чёрт возьми, он не позволит этому случиться.  
— Я сыграю ее! — выкрикивает Чарльз. Эмма и Эрик внезапно останавливаются, и смотрят на него. Жар, который он почти поборол, снова поднимается к лицу. — Извини меня. Я сыграю эту роль. Я погорячился, и ляпнул, не подумав. Я извиняюсь. Извиняюсь, — он смотрит на Дарвина с, как он надеется, извиняющимся выражением лица. Он изо всех сил старается не показать, что еще мгновение назад сгорал от ревности.  
Дарвин улыбается настолько микроскопической улыбкой, что ее замечает только Чарльз.  
Ублюдок все знает, покорно думает он. Ну, разумеется.  
Эрик шумно вздыхает, и Чарльз кусает губы, уверенный, что если у него и был какой-то шанс, то эта его выходка точно все разрушила.  
Несмотря на это, к его удивлению, Эрик протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться, и секундой спустя Чарльз грациозно принимает его помощь.  
Внезапно его лодыжку простреливает острая боль, и он с криком падает на колени. Эрик и Дарвин тут же бросаются к нему, спрашивая, все ли с ним в порядке, и Чарльз очень хочет кивнуть, но все внутри замирает, когда он понимает, что не может пошевелить лодыжкой.  
Он говорит об этом Эрику и Дарвину, оба мгновенно бледнеют.  
Он тщетно пытается сморгнуть слезы, когда Дарвин объявляет, что роль всё-таки достается Эмме Фрост. Слезы всё равно катятся по щекам. Он чувствует себя таким придурком, потому что повод для слез достоин разве что девочки-подростка. К счастью, все думают, что он плачет из-за упущенной главной роли.  
До конца репетиций Чарльз сидит в сторонке и смотрит. Доктора строго-настрого запретили ему напрягать поврежденную лодыжку, но Чарльзу всё равно.  
Скрепя сердце, он может только наблюдать, как Эрик расточает в сторону Эммы все те же прекрасные знаки внимания и жесты, которые раньше получал Чарльз во время их совместных выходов на сцену. На Чарльзов пристрастный взгляд, Эрик кажется даже более нежным по отношению к Эмме, чем к нему, и он чувствует, как черная ревность пожирает его изнутри. Во рту после репетиций остается горький привкус. Эрик подхватывает Эмму за бедра и несет, как раньше нес Чарльза, и он чувствует себя грязным и жалким, потому что был очарован тем, что Эрик делал безо всякого любовного подтекста, как выяснилось, с каждым своим партнером.  
Дарвин хочет, чтобы он присутствовал на всех репетициях, на случай, если они снова будут ставить эту версию, но Чарльз с трудом высиживает до конца репетиций. Это невыносимо. Он частенько уходит пораньше, под предлогом плохого самочувствия.  
Нет ничего особенного в поведении Эрика на сцене, в конце концов, его притворная любовь ведь ни на что реальное не опирается.  
Но он так надеялся на обратное.  
Это так сильно ранило его, и возможно, да, Чарльз даже плакал той ночью.  
В конце концов, всему приходит конец. Наступает точка невозврата. Невозможно терпеть бесконечно. На сердце у него было так тяжело, и боль росла с каждым днем, так что он всерьез задумался о том, чтобы перейти в другую труппу. Он понимал, что глупо и жалко идти на такие перемены из-за одного человека, но он любил Эрика так сильно и так долго! Он попросту больше не сможет притворяться любовником Эрика на сцене, в то время как вне выступлений между ними были только платонические отношения, причем на приличной дистанции... Невыносимо было видеть, что он обращается с Чарльзом так же, как и со всеми остальными.  
И что, возможно, он будет встречаться и женится на ком-то, но не на Чарльзе.  
Одна эта мысль укрепила его желание убраться как можно дальше от неизбежного, от своего разбитого сердца.  
Когда его лодыжка заживает, постановка Эрика и Эммы все еще идет, так что он оказывается свободен. Чарльз пользуется возможностью составить резюме и заполнить анкеты для прослушиваний в некоторые труппы, куда требуются танцовщики. Он выбирает те, что расположены как можно дальше от Нью-Йорка. По большей части это труппы западного побережья, некоторые из них — европейские. Он сообщает об этом Дарвину, сидя напротив него в том же кабинете, где они с Эриком когда-то подписывали свои первые контракты.  
— Не говори Эрику, — добавляет Чарльз в конце.  
Дарвин ничего не произносит, но выглядит по-настоящему опечаленным.  
Неделю спустя, одним дождливым вечером, Чарльз бежит по мокрому тротуару к ближайшему почтовому ящику, когда кто-то грубо хватает его за плечо и разворачивает в обратном направлении.  
— Какого хрена, Чарльз? — кричит Эрик. Он промок до нитки, на нем только рубашка поверх тонкой футболки. Создается ощущение, что он какое-то время бежал, потому что дышит он тяжело и поверхностно.  
Чарльз моментально вымокает. До этого он передвигался перебежками, от крыши к крыше.  
— Черт тебя дери, Дарвин, — еле слышно ругается Чарльз, но от Эрика это не ускользает.  
— Ты собирался скрывать это от меня до самого конца, да? До тех пор, пока не уйдешь из труппы? — он видит перехваченные бечевкой пухлые конверты, которые Чарльз прижимает к себе локтем и пытается выхватить их, но Чарльз выскальзывает из его хватки. — Какого хрена? Зачем ты это делаешь?  
И Чарльза прорывает.  
— Да какое тебе дело, Эрик? — выплевывает он. — Ты хорошо танцуешь с Эммой — я знаю, она тебе нравится больше, чем я! Мы с тобой даже не друзья, чёрт возьми, это все тебя вообще не касается, никоим образом!  
— Что ты несешь? Конечно, мы друзья...  
— Нет, мы не друзья. Я видел тебя с друзьями, и со мной ты ведешь себя иначе. Не тупи! Ты едва терпишь меня, Эрик, и даже на сцене ты всего лишь — всего лишь притворяешься, что я тебе нравлюсь. Это все актерская игра, — в конце своей речи он не может сдержать ни дрожь в голосе, ни подступившие слезы.  
Эрик ошеломленно пялится на него, и Чарльз снова заводится.  
— Так что тебя не должно волновать, что со мной происходит, — хрипло говорит он. — А теперь мне пора идти.  
Но Эрик отказывается отпустить его и все еще крепко держит его за руку.  
— Никуда ты не пойдешь, — закипая, цедит Эрик, внезапно разозлившись на Чарльза по какой-то недоступной для того причине. — Ты ведешь себя как полный придурок.  
— Отвали. Мне здесь не нравится, этого недостаточно? Не то чтобы это как-то тебя касалось.  
— Меня это не касается? Ты мой партнер!  
— Сейчас Эмма — твоя партнерша! Боже, Эрик! Она идеальна, и она даже правильного пола! И она подходит тебе...  
— Не с ней я танцевал большую часть своих ролей.  
— Дело в "химии", а не в количестве постановок, и между нами ее нет...  
— Чарльз, ты ведешь себя глупо.  
— О, просто перестань...  
— Нет, не перестану! — внезапно вскрикивает Эрик, черты его лица искажает гнев.  
Чарльз шокирован до потери дара речи — так много страсти в голосе Эрика.  
Они оба тяжело дышат, пытаясь удержать свои эмоции. Только тихий шелест дождя и звуки проезжающих в отдалении машин наполняют воздух.  
А затем Эрик заговаривает, и его голос звучит гораздо тише.  
— Чарльз, ты мне нужен.  
Он выглядит настолько сломленным, что Чарльз даже не знает, что ему ответить.  
— Я так не думаю, — тихо говорит Чарльз, чувствуя себя абсолютно разбитым.  
Дождь усиливается, теперь они оба точно безнадежно промокли. Дождь прячет слезы Чарльза, и, если его глаза и покраснели, то это наверняка от желтого света уличных фонарей, которые заставляют все вокруг отбрасывать неверные тени. Несколько человек пробегает мимо них, головы их опущены, каждый пытается найти теплое и сухое место. Чарльз и Эрик одни в целом мире, они смотрят друг на друга, каждый не в силах оторвать взгляд.  
— Станцуй со мной еще один танец, — в тишине произносит Эрик. — Пожалуйста.  
Как всегда, любая просьба Эрика моментально отзывается у Чарльза внутри, заставляя его губы произнести "да". Но в этот раз Чарльз сдерживается, и некоторое время раздумывает над этим предложением, несмотря на весь хаос, творящийся в его израненной душе. Он думает, что да, возможно, он сможет сделать это. К тому же, это станет прекрасным прощанием.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается он.  
Лодыжка Чарльза в полном порядке, постановку с Эриком и Эммой в главных ролях больше не дают. Несмотря на то, что при мысли об Эмме ревность каждый раз царапает Чарльза изнутри, он не может не признать, что постановка действительно удалась. Его единственным утешением остаются отзывы в газетах. Все они хвалебные, но они не настолько хороши, как те, которые писали о них с Эриком. Дарвин, который несказанно счастлив решению Чарльза остаться еще ненадолго, решает создать танец только для них двоих. Неудивительно, что они снова выступают в роли возлюбленных.  
Все возвращается на круги своя. Эрик "влюбляется" в него во время репетиций, войдя в образ, но тут же отдаляется, стоит им спуститься со сцены. Но Эрик безусловно ведет себя дружелюбнее, чем прежде. Несколько раз он приглашает его выпить кофе, и один раз даже зовет в театр. Эрик старается, это видно, что немного взбадривает Чарльза, но только немного. Ему этого едва хватает, и это все еще слишком платонические жесты. Все это снова причиняет ему боль, так что он опять раздумывает над тем, чтобы сменить труппу. Чарльз продолжает ходить на репетиции, сцепив зубы. Потому что он обещал Эрику еще одно шоу.  
Вот этот день настал. День премьеры.  
И...  
Эрик еще прекрасней, чем обычно. Он еще более очаровательный, нежный и любящий по отношению к Чарльзу на протяжении всего представления, чем когда-либо.  
Настоящая катастрофа для сердца Чарльза.  
Если раньше Эрик смотрел на него так, словно он — самое прекрасное создание во всем мире, то сейчас, во время их танца, он даже не смотрит — жадно пожирает его взглядом. Так, словно весь мир перестал существовать, словно он был слеп, а сегодня впервые прозрел, словно само существование Чарльза дарит ему жизнь. Публика была забыта. Все его движения сосредоточены вокруг Чарльза. Он танцует яростно и страстно, нежно и благоговейно, словно каждая секунда разлуки с Чарльзом лишает его душу покоя, мучает его, закручивает его в одну огромную агонизирующую спираль. А когда Эрик приближается к нему и их тела находятся в миллиметры друг от друга, ноги сплетаются, и Эрик проводит пальцами по коже Чарльза так нежно и нерешительно, словно считает, что недостоин касаться его.  
Он ничего не понимает. Во время репетиций этой постановки Эрик был абсолютно нормальным, подхватывал его с той же любовью, что и в прошлые годы, но никогда не был таким.  
Это стоит Чарльзу всей его выдержки, он еле остается в рамках своей роли. Эрик только усложняет решение Чарльза покинуть труппу. Ему хочется пнуть его по яйцам, прямо там, перед тремя тысячами зрителей, за то, что так жестоко дразнит его тем, чем Чарльз никогда не сможет по-настоящему обладать.  
И вот финальная сцена, такая долгожданная и наступившая так скоро.  
Приходит черед концовки, вот то самое движение в самом конце, когда Эрик подхватывает Чарльза на руки и покачивает своего "возлюбленного" в объятьях. Обычно Эрик отпускает его прямо перед тем, как опускается занавес, но в этот раз, к огромному смущению Чарльза, Эрик продолжает держать его на руках.  
— Эрик, что ты делаешь? — пытается прошипеть Чарльз, но у него ничего не выходит, потому что лицо Эрика внезапно оказывается невероятно близко. Толпа рукоплещет стоя, но Чарльз не слышит и не видит ничего, кроме того, что Эрик так близко, о боже, эта кожа, эти глаза, эти губы...  
А потом Эрик шепчет ему прямо в ухо.  
— Я никогда не притворялся.  
Чарльз не знает, что сказать. Он смотрит на него, и губы Эрика складываются в знакомую усмешку, но на лице столько нежности и любви, это так прекрасно, что ни один взгляд Эрика во время представления не идет ни в какое сравнение.  
Чарльз чувствует головокружение, вокруг словно взрываются фейерверки и расцветают радуги. Может, это сон? Это ведь невозможно. Этого не может быть... Эрик...  
— Ты?..  
И это все, что он успевает сказать, прежде чем Эрик останавливает его монолог, накрывая его губы своими и вовлекая его в глубокий и полный нежности поцелуй.  
Эпилог  
Позже Эрик признается, что был так нежен с Эммой, пока Чарльз был болен, потому что все время представлял на ее месте Чарльза.  
— Правда? — Чарльз издает придушенный возглас, а Эрик снова вовлекает его в поцелуй.  
— Не могу представить себя, танцующим с кем-то еще. Почему, думаешь, я остановил тебя в тот день?  
— Чёрт возьми, — услышав это, произносит Чарльз, заливаясь краской до кончиков ушей, и ничего не может с этим поделать.  
Еще Эрик признается, что все эти годы был так холоден с Чарльзом, потому что давным-давно знал, что он ему нравится. Однако их отношения были четко обозначены, и Эрик не хотел терять то, что уже имел, несмотря на то, что этого ему было ничтожно мало. Он боялся, что Чарльз отвергнет его и перестанет с ним танцевать.  
Эрик думал, что это Чарльз дистанцируется вне сцены, так что даже не пытался изменить положение дел, не желая преследовать его.  
Чарльз от удивления открывает рот.  
— Что же заставило тебя изменить свое мнение? — спрашивает он. — Насчет преследования?  
— То, что ты признал, что ревнуешь к Эмме, — отвечает Эрик.  
— Что-о? — возмущенно шипит Эрик, багровея. — Я такого не говорил!  
— "Может быть, Эмма нравится тебе больше, мы ведь даже не друзья, чёрт побери, ты только притворяешься на сцене, что я нравлюсь тебе", — невозмутимо цитирует Эрик, приподнимая бровь.  
Чарльз со стоном опускает взгляд.  
— В этом нет ничего плохого, — говорит Эрик, ухмыляясь и хлопая его по плечу. — По крайней мере, теперь я знаю. Это ведь длилось несколько лет, и я уже почти потерял надежду.  
"Ты никогда даже не пытался..."  
— Ты нравишься мне гораздо дольше, — тихо произносит он.  
— Чарльз... — ухмылка Эрика меркнет.  
— Эрик, ты просто придурок! Почему ты молчал? — Чарльз раздраженно бормочет, внезапно уязвленный и с болью осознающий, сколько времени они упустили. Все эти годы они могли быть вместе!  
Эрик тихонько посмеивается и шепчет извинения в пушистые волосы Чарльза, притягивает его в объятья. Он понимает, что Чарльзу нравится этот ход, насколько он может судить по покрасневшей от смущения шее и румянцу на щеках. Любящий поцелуй в макушку завершает дело. Эрик прижимается своей чуть прохладной щекой к горящему лицу Чарльза, и тот утыкается в него носом.  
— Когда ты начал... м-м-м... — начинает Чарльз, но от волнения не может закончить, ведь вопрос очень личный.  
— Сначала ты, — Эрик дергает уголком рта.  
Чарльз надувает губы, но признает, что это справедливо.  
— Помнишь наше первое занятие по танцам? Ты подошел и спас меня от девчонок, которые говорили всякие гадости. Ты был таким суровым и сильным, что я не устоял.  
— Настолько долго? — Эрик неверяще смотрит на него.  
— Да, — Чарльз снова розовеет.  
Эрик внезапно рывком прижимает его к себе и набрасывается на его рот, посасывая и облизывая его губы до тех пор, пока Чарльз не начинает задыхаться и видеть фейерверки на обратной стороне век. Он осознает, что его лицо сейчас приобрело наверняка не самый привлекательный оттенок красного, но Эрик развеивает все сомнения, целуя его в разгоряченные щеки, на этот раз гораздо нежнее.  
— Так... так что насчет тебя? — прочистив горло, спрашивает Чарльз.  
Взгляд Эрика смягчается.  
— На самом деле, не было какого-то определенного момента. Это происходило постепенно, год за годом, и, когда я осознал это, то эта мысль показалась мне совершенно естественной. Просто ты так... так прекрасен. Во всем. Всегда. Я тоже на смог устоять.  
Это было сказано так горячо и убедительно, что Чарльз краснеет еще больше, до того состояния, когда он уже вот-вот отключится. Он чувствует себя настолько... подростком, что прячет лицо на груди Эрика, надеясь скрыть свою откровенно нелепую эмоциональную реакцию. Голове становится щекотно, когда Эрик нюхает его волосы и зарывается в них носом.  
— О чем ты сейчас думаешь? — бормочет Эрик, не отрывая губ от его макушки.  
Чарльз некоторое время молчит, прежде чем ответить.  
— Пятнадцать лет. Я просто... да.  
— Почему ты молчал?  
— Не получал от тебя никаких знаков, вот и молчал.  
— Что ж, та же история.  
— Разве это не было очевидно? — пораженно спросил Чарльз. — Несколько человек точно знали.  
— Я точно был не в курсе.  
— Разумеется, ты был не в курсе, — скорчил он гримасу.  
— Чарльз...  
— Тс-с-с. Просто... просто поцелуй меня, — тихо просит Чарльз.  
И Эрик с улыбкой подчиняется.  
Fin


End file.
